Petunia's Discovery
by SuGaRLiLy
Summary: read and find out..it's really not the best..lolz
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: I was so bored when I wrote this J . Oh well read and enjoy!!

Petunia's Discovery

Petunia had nothing to do. The entire house was clean, except of course the attic. Petunia got up and walked up the stairs to the attic. She opened the door and flicked on the light. She decided to start in the far right corner of the room. She walked towards the corner and opened up an old wooden oak trunk. "Something about this seems familiar," she thought as she poured over the contents of the box. 

Inside she found a strange looking leather bound book embalmed with the picture of a gold shield on the front. It was labeled "Our Years at Hogwarts." "Hogwarts?" Petunia thought. "That sounds familiar." She decided to open up the book. On the first page was a pressed rose. On the second page was a picture of a man with untidy black hair and brown eyes. Standing next to him was a pretty girl with auburn colored hair and beautiful green eyes. They were both dressed in black robes. The strangest thing for Petunia was that the girl (she later recognized as Lily) was waving at her and so was the boy. She closed the book as though memories of her sister were too painful.

She again went back to the box. Inside was a folded up piece of parchment. Petunia opened it and almost dropped it in surprise. It was as if an invisible hand was writing. She recognized the handwriting as Lily's. It went something like this:

Dear Petunia,

I know we were never that close, me being a witch and all. I know you were jealous when I was invited to Hogwarts and you weren't. There were a lot of things you didn't like about me or James or Harry. I know you hated things out of the ordinary such as magic and me. I'm just here to say goodbye. I have bewitched this piece of parchment to tell you everything. Well I guess it's time to say goodbye so I'll tell you something. Anytime you want to talk just write down the question on this parchment and there will be an answer for you. But first, do me one favor. Don't throw out anything in the box. 

Love Your Sister Always,

Lily Potter

A/N Part 2 comin soon J

D: I don't own anything except the magic parchment, the photo book, the letter, and my plot. I owe everything to Ms. J. K. Rowling. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: To fully understand this u have to read Part 1 otherwise you'll be totally confused.

Petunia's Discovery P:2

Petunia was in shock. "Lily? Writing to me?" she asked particularly no one. Petunia soon found her head swimming with questions. She was brought out of her chain of thought by the sound of the door opening downstairs. Vernon Dursley was home. Petunia made a mental note not to tell him anything. She also vowed she'd come back tomorrow to go through the rest of the box's contents and to see if there were anymore boxes like the 1st. 

The next day as soon as the kitchen was clean, Petunia practically ran up the stairs to the attic. With her she brought a pen. She opened the door and sat down on a spindly old chair. She picked up the parchment right away and scribbled rather quickly:

Dear Lily,

Sorry for everything that happened when we were kids-

Petunia

She had to make the letter so short because she forgot Vernon was only on a run to the store. Sadly she dropped the pen and parchment on the spindly chair, stood up and closed and locked the door. She ran downstairs. She was greeted not by Mr. Dursley, not by Dudley, but by…

A/N: Part 3 coming soon. See who's at 4 Privet Drive!!

D: I own nothing except the spindly chair, the box, and the parchment, oh ya and the letter.


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

A/N: I'm so sorry that Part 2 was so short. I'll try to make this one longer. 

****

Petunia's Discovery P:3

Petunia was greeted not by Vernon, not by Dudley but by 3 misty almost transparent people. She recognized one as Lily and the other as James. The other one she remembered as Harry. But this Harry was a baby. Lily was waving. Petunia screamed. Harry was crying. Then a flash of pink light illuminated the room. The Potters disappeared with a loud pop. Petunia shut her eyes as tightly as they would go. When she opened her eyes, her sister and her family were gone and in their place was a bowl filled with a silvery liquid (a pensieve). 

Petunia stepped forward and picked up the bowl. She touched it and felt a rushing of air. She was plopped right down in a squashy armchair in a nicely furnished living room. She got up and walked around. But, before she could leave the room, Lily, James, and an infant Harry without his scar. 

"Lily!"Petunia screamed. She ran over to give her sister a hug, only to find that she could walk right through her. Petunia frowned. She could obviously only watch. Suddenly the door was flung open. A high, cold, cruel, mirthless laugh filled the room. 

"Lily take Harry and run, I'll hold him off!" James screamed. Lily ran and hid in the corner of a room. Petunia followed. A moment later Petunia heard someone shout "AVADA KEDAVRA!!" It was then that Petunia realized that someone else was in the room, and it wasn't James. It was a shadowy figure dressed in black. "Not Harry, please not Harry." Lily screamed. Again Petunia heard "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lily fell away like a dead flower. 

The scene of her dying sister disappeared in a blur and another scene presented itself before he eyes. A wedding Petunia thought. She thought back. "Lily's wedding of course!" She recognized her younger self sitting in the last row. Sirius Black was the best man. All of Lily and James's friends were there. Lily was wearing beautiful ivory robes trimmed with silver. James was wearing black robes trimmed with silver. 

Again this scene dissolved from Petunia's eyes. She found herself sitting cross-legged in her front hallway and to her utmost annoyance Mr. Dursley staring from her to the pensieve in great confusion. Petunia was very annoyed at him for coming home so early. She ran upstairs with the pensieve and locked herself in the attic…

A/N: These parts are jus so short. I wanna make them short so I can include cliffie's sumtimez. Part 4 coming soon! I don't know when this'll finish!

D: I don't own anything except…my plot…lolz 


	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N: okay… in P:1 of this series, I said there was a pic of an owl embalmed on the cover…well, it should be embossed. Sorry guys!

****

Petunia's Discovery P:4

Petunia ran upstairs and locked herself in the attic, taking the pensieve with her. She decided to go back to sorting through the box, then sit down and look back into the pensieve. She kneeled down on the dusty floor and started looking through the various items in the box. The first thing she came across was Lily's old school robes and pointed black hat. She set them aside with the rest of the stuff she had already sorted through. 

Then she remembered the parchment. She picked it up and almost dropped it in surprise. There in her sister's writing was:

Dear Petunia,

Why so short? Miss you lots. Must go. Am sorry too. 

Your Sis Always,

Lily

Petunia was so dazed she could hardly write. Finally she managed to write:

Dear Lily,

Your ghosts came to visit, that's why so short. Scared to death. Where are you writing form?

Petunia

P.S. Found a bowl with liquid in it. Took me to the past. What's it called? What does it do?

Petunia put the parchment and pen down. She bent down to again start looking through the box. She found a dusty old jar labeled "FROG SPAWN don't touch with your hands!" Petunia carefully put the jar down. She found an old book labeled "Lily's Journal" and opened it up. Immediately a rush of cold air filled the house and a figure materialized before Petunia…

A/N: Sry guys. And pleaze no Reviews sayin this is too short!! I KNO!!!!!!!!!!!! I just don't kno where to end and 4 this part I was running out of ideas J hehe J


	5. Default Chapter Title

****

Petunia's Discovery P:5

A frame of golden light framed the figure of a red-haired man that had appeared mysteriously in Petunia's attic. Petunia, overcome with shock because of the different events that had been happening in the Dursley household, slumped against the wall in faint. She had a mysterious dream. A wizard with half moon glasses, a silver beard, and twinkling blue eyes was standing in front of her. He was saying something about waiting for her since she was eleven years old. Petunia kept screaming loudly in her dream. The scene flickered to the picture of a young boy with untidy black hair, glasses, and a lighting scar on his forehead. He looked about 25 years old, riding on a broomstick, the name Chudley Cannons on the back of orange. There were 6 other players in orange and 7 in yellow with the name The Wasps on the back of their robes. Everyone was cheering loudly. 

Suddenly, she felt herself being shaken awake. The scene of the stadium vanished before her eyes. The first thing she saw was the red-haired stranger looking at her with concern. "Whatareyoudoinhere?" she managed to mumble.

"I'm looking for Mr. Harry Potter." He said. 

"Harry who?"

"Harry Potter, ma'am."

"W-who are you?" Petunia stuttered.

"His quidditch agent ma'am," the man (Ron Weasley for those of u who haven't guessed)

_Quidditch? Did he say quidditch? This must all be a really bad dream, and isn't Harry Potter that kid we sent to Hogwhatever? That kid Lily and James had?_

Petunia made up her mind. "Sir, Harry Potter is uh..um..he's…playing a game of Quiddiach(not a spelling mistake) against the uh..oh…WASPS…yea the Wasps…at um…the Quiddiach field at Hogworms." 

_Yes that must be it, Hogworms and Quiddiach. Yes, that weird man will be gone any second now. I think I'll close my eyes so I don't have to answer anymore questions. He might think I've nodded off…_

A loud crack filled the room. Petunia opened her eyes. The man (Ron) was gone. She decided to check the parchment. There was a hastily scribbled message

Will meet you on Dec. 19 at King's Cross station. Will bring James. Explain everything there

-Lily

P.S. Bring Harry

Petunia stared at the parchment picked up the pen and wrote 2 letters:

Ok

-Petunia

Petunia decided to start getting ready. It was Dec. 17 already. Mr. Dursley knew nothing about it. Little did Petunia know that she was getting herself into the most abnormal thing anyone could think of…

A/N: It's about a page long. I'll make the next one EVEN LONGER ::screams yay!::

My head is bursting with ideas now J

D: I own nothing except the fact Harry's on the Chudley Cannons.& the parchment J


	6. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I got J It kept me going J I'm way happier with the turnout of P:5 than I was with P:4…J * okai guyz…time for an announcement J I'm taking out that thing in P:5 when Harry's on the Chudley Cannons…just pretend he's on the Griffonder House team and the other team is the Hufflepuffs. Also when Petunia says that Harry's playing the Wasps, that's also Hufflepuff okay? Harry is in his 5th year at Hogwarts okay J . 

****

Petunia's Discovery P:6

Petunia was getting ready to leave for King Cross Station. She had rearranged the house to accommodate more than 6 or 7 people. She got into her car and drove off to Mrs. Figg's house where Harry had promised to meet her. She picked up Harry and explained briefly to him that she might have 'a huge surprise' for him. Afterwards she decided to keep Harry at her house just in case Lily and James didn't show up. 

At 10 minutes to 12:00 Petunia left 4 Privet Dr. and headed towards the station. At 12:30 she arrived and got out of the car. 

_Now which platform would Lily come through? Uh…maybe it's that one Vernon mentioned Harry had to get through…what was it? 9 ½? It was something ¾!!Uh…it was 9 or 10…I'll try 9 first…okay platform 9 ¾._

She reached the area where platform 9 ¾ was supposed to be. She wondered exactly how and where she was supposed to go. 

_Now let's see…I think I'll just wait on this bench…yes I'll do that…I'll also see if anyone even resembling Lily appears out of nowhere. _

With that thought she quickly pulled out a wrinkled old photograph oh Lily when she was about 16 years old. 

_Oh well this'll do…I just hope she has the same color hair and eyes…ugh…those eyes…yuk…I never liked GREEN…oh well she IS my sister…but I dunno…After all these years I thought she was dead…and that untidy mess of a husband of hers was dead along with her…*sigh*…_

Then from what was apparently empty space, came a slight giggle. Petunia was shaken out of her thoughts by an apparently disembodied voice screaming, "Petunia, Petunia!! You came! Oops, sorry James take off the cloak!"

__

Huh? That sounded like Lily! I must be getting delirious! I don't see anyone. Let me close me eyes.

When she opened her eyes, there was _anything_ but _nothing_. Standing in front of her waving was Lily and James Potter!

"Hello again Petunia!" Lily said.

"Hullo," Said James. 

"Li-Lil-Lily a-and J-Jam-James." Petunia managed to stutter. 

_ This is all a bad dream! My sister is back from the dead!? I better ask about it…In the car or something…I dunno…this is such a shock!_

"Lily…I thought you and James were dead…" 

"Nope," said James.

"We were just in hiding. You know like lying low…"

"I believe that you found my old pensieve…" Lily stated.

"Pen-what?" Petunia asked.

"Oh Petty you have so much to learn." Lily said kindly.

"So much to learn?"

"Yup, lots to learn!" James said.

_Pen-what? Maybe it's that bowl thing I found. I suppose that we should get going, people are staring…_

"So how's Harry?" Lily asked.

"Harry? Oh yes…Harry…uh he's fine. He's waiting at my house." Said Petunia.

"Well, Petty, let's get going then!" Lily said, practically running to the Dursley's car. 

Petunia, James, and Lily drove back to 4 Privet Drive.

**Harry POV(Point Of View) while he's waiting at 4 Privet Dr. (it's pretty short)**

_I wonder what 'big surprise' they have for me now. It'll probably be Dudley or cleaning the house or something. _

Harry walked around the house then decided just because he was alone he'd watch some TV. He sat down to watch some kind of Muggle TV show when Aunt Petunia's shrill voice broke the eerie silence of the house. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy! Your big surprise is here!"

Harry trudged to the door.

__

The surprise is probably a lifetime supply of cleaning L .

****

End of Harry's POV

Harry walked over to the door and nearly fell over in shock. There were his parents…

A/N: Lots longer! About 1 ½ pgs.!!!!!!! I'm sooo happy!

D: well you know….the fact Harry's parents r alive…


	7. Default Chapter Title

A/N: I think I'm gonna end this series soon. (I'll start a new one soon) This one's pretty much coming to the end of the line…I'm just pretty much going to explain how James and Lily survived and stuff like that…It's probably gonna have a happy ending…lolz…

****

Petunia's Discovery P:7

Harry walked into the hallway and was shocked to find right there in front of him was Aunt Petunia and Lily and James Potter!

_Th-they're dead! OMG they must be g-ghosts…or something. I wonder what they want…I better ask. Ok here goes nothing…_

"M-mum? And…Dad?" stuttered Harry.

"Harry! You're here!" Lily practically yelled.

"H-hello…" stuttered Harry. "I thought y-you were d-dead."

**Lily and James's explanation of how they survived**

"Harry let us explain exactly how we survived…" Lily said kindly.

"Yes let's sit down." James suggested.

**James's Explanation:**

"Well, you see, Harry, when Voldemort came through the door, it wasn't really us. Lily and I fed two rabbits a large dose of polyjuice potion containing parts of ourselves. When we supposedly spoke, we put a simple charm on the rabbits to make them say a certain thing. We had no idea when Voldemort would come, but we knew he'd come soon, so we had to have the two rabbits and plenty of Polyjuice potion on hand at all times. When Voldemort came through the door, we just set the rabbits loose, and fed them polyjuice potion." James explained.

"Well than what happened to me?" Harry asked. "Wasn't another rabbit fed Polyjuice potion so it would look like me?"

"I think your mother should explain that," James answered.

****

Lily's Explanation:

"We did have 3 rabbits originally. But, when we fed the little one the potion, we got you and the rabbit mixed up. It was only a stroke of luck that you survived. And now we're here to take you home with us and announce how we survived and the likes." Lily rushed on.

****

End of the Explanations

"So I can come and live with you?" Harry said hopefully.

"Yup!" Lily and James chorused 

Harry, James, and Lily leave after gathering Harry's things. 

A/N: I dOn'T wAnT aNy ReViEwS TeLLiNg Me ThIs Is ToO sHoRt!! Oh well this is the end of a series…I'm probably gonna do a l/j fic next J

D: I own nothing…


End file.
